Take A Hint
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Faye and Diana run into Grant and Faye gets jealous. Oneshot, Fayana. Written for conflictions.


**A/N: Was anyone else disappointed by the lack of Fayana in "Crystal"? honestly, it feels like there was more Melissa/Adam (they would be such a cute couple!) and Cassie/Faye than Faye/Diana.**

**Anyway, here's the prompt: **

"**Diana/Faye are out together. Their somewhere in town when Grant starts flirting with Diana, resulting in jealous Faye."**

Diana's POV

"You're so mopey today. What's with you?"

I forced a fake smile onto my face. "Nothing, Faye."

"No, really." Faye said. She had volunteered to come to the boathouse with me and get Adam so we could go looking for the last crystal. So far it was turning out to be one of my not-so-good ideas. "You always look sad. It's depressing."

"I'm not sad, I just have a lot on my mind." I said. "Please, Faye, can we just get Adam and do what we have to without fighting?"

Faye pouted. "I guess."

I thought the day couldn't get any worse, but it did when I heard a familiar voice say, "Diana."

"Grant?" I whipped around, colliding with him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say that… I want to give you a second chance." He said, looking away from Faye when she gave him the evil eye. "I shouldn't have been mad at you for keeping secrets when I kept one from you."

"Keeping secrets?" Faye inquired, eyebrows disappearing beneath her hairline. "Do tell."

"Faye!" I scolded. "Really, Grant, it's fine. I can see why you would feel that way."

He smiled shyly. "So, I was wondering; would you like to continue where we left off? We could go to the boat, and maybe have champagne…?"

"I don't think so." Faye cut in harshly. I glanced at her in surprise; she looked irritated.

"Faye!" I hissed, saying, "Sorry." to Grant at a normal volume level.

"It's alright." he said. "If you have plans already, I can wait. Turns out we staying here for a while longer."

"Oh, really?" I began. "Well, I'd love to—"

"We have to go meet up with Adam and Melissa." Faye interrupted. "Sorry." Looking completely unrepentant she flashed him a smile and linked her arm through mine.

"We don't have to meet them today…" I tried to reason. Faye glared at me. "Do we?"

Faye shrugged. "Why don't you ask Blackwell and see what happens?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Fine. Grant, I'm so sorry, but maybe tomorrow would be better."

"I… yeah, I think that could work." he said. He looked so confused, probably because of Faye mentioning Blackwell.

"Look," Faye began, making me internally wince, "you seem nice, but let's face it; you'll never be here very long. Unless you can commit to Diana you might as well take your accent and your boat and sail back to wherever you came from."

"Faye!" I yelped, though for an unknown reason I felt relieved.

"No, it's fine." Grant said. "I'll be gone soon. She is right about that. Maybe if I come back some day…?" he trailed off, making it obvious that he might never come back.

"I'd be willing to get coffee." I said. He brightened. "I really am sorry. I wish I had time today."

"But you don't." Faye said. She tugged on my arm insistently, pulling me in the direction of the boathouse, only stopping to turn back and tell Grant, "Take a hint already."

When we were out of earshot I yanked my arm back and glared at Faye. "What was that?"

"He was flirting with you." Faye mumbled.

"And you felt like you should tell him to 'take a hint'?" I spluttered. "Faye! He's actually a decent guy, and you probably ruined it for me!"

"That's just it. He's _just a decent guy_." Faye said, roughly pulling the door to the boathouse open and herding me in.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I grabbed Faye's wrist, stopping her from joining Adam and Melissa at a table.

Faye sighed. "You deserve better than a decent guy. You deserve the best."

I stood there, gaping and speechless. Had Faye just said something nice to me? I knew she could be nice when she wanted to, but this was definitely one of her better moments.

"Oh." I managed at last. "But…. What makes you think that?"

Faye took in all the people around us with a quick glance before she forced me back out the door, fingers digging into my waist.

"Faye… what are you doing…?"

She stopped once we were behind the boathouse were it was quiet. "You're perfect, Diana. You're perfect, and you deserve someone who knows that."

"I'm not perfect." I argued. "I have dark magic."

Faye laughed. "That doesn't mean anything. Honestly, the dark magic thing is kind of hot."

"So you think Cassie is hot?" I asked.

"No." Faye said. "Of course not, she's bitchy and annoying."

"Faye!"

"Right, right. I can't be mean to your sister." Faye said. She touched a hand to my arm for a brief second. "The point is, you're an amazing, beautiful, kind, honest, _sexy_ witch, and you deserve more than Grant."

"Sexy?" I asked dubiously.

"He doesn't deserve you!" Faye huffed. "That's what I'm trying to say."

"And you think that I deserve someone who knows I'm 'perfect'…" I trailed off, using air quotes when I said perfect.

"Well, yes, I did." Faye said. I could almost see the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You have someone in mind?"

"I do." I said. I leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Faye's lips. When she didn't move or say anything I panicked. "Faye?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

Faye gestured with her hands, blushing. "The kiss. Are you messing with me, or do you feel something?"

"Why would I try to mess with you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Damn it, Meade, do you like me or not?" Faye asked. She looked so genuinely confused that I gave in.

I nodded. "I do. I was just teasing you." Faye sighed in an injured fashion. "What? You're kind of cute when you're confused."

"Shut up and kiss me." Faye demanded.

She didn't have to ask twice.

**A/N: this awful… sorry again.**


End file.
